


Phobia

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will makes an assumption about Hannibal, and is proven..right?





	Phobia

”There is a reason for your crimes,” said Will, holding his gun steady.  
“What is it?” asked Hannibal Lecter tensely.  
“Some of them anyway. Those directed towards me. “  
“Making you see the power you could posses?”  
“Trying to kill me. “  
“You survived.”  
“Well, yes. But you sought to destroy me because you couldn’t handle your carnal desires towards me.”  
“Are you saying I’m prejudiced?”  
“Not in general, no. But maybe towards yourself. You have a flair for drama, and a huge amount of self-loathing.”  
“Such gauche ideas, Will,” he said. “I thought you knew better than to try and fit me into the narrow confines of cliché.”  
“You made yourself into what you are, and there was no space for affection there. I poked holes in your walls, and you couldn’t have that.”  
“Are you saying I’m homophobic?”  
“Not in general, but in this. Perhaps your father implanted those ideas in you.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“No? Then maybe someone hurt you. “  
“I suggest you stop talking.”  
“Did I make you mad? If you don’t desire me, call my bluff.”  
“I never said I didn’t.”  
“The feeling’s mutual,” Will huffed. “No other man has inspired this fevered sickness in me.”

Will dropped his gun, and kissed the furious man until he stopped shaking with fury and it became need.  
Hannibal pushed him against the stove, and shoved his pants down, and then pushed inside with one brutal thrust. Will let him do it. He let the other man claim him, and fuck him hard against the cool tiles, and felt victorious. “Give it to me.” he said teasingly. “Give it to me like you should have done long ago.”  
Hannibal did, until Jack came in, surprised and shocked at the sight.  
“I was right,” Will said, Hannibal’s come dribbling down his thigh, his own mouth swollen with fevered kisses.


End file.
